Various automobiles include doors that incorporate door-assist mechanisms that are used to open, close, or otherwise assist the user in operating any one or more of the doors of the vehicle. Such operating mechanisms typically include motors that assist in rotating a door or stop the rotation of a door upon the needs of the user.